Jinpachi Mishima (Power Rangers)
Jinpachi Mishima (born March 3, 1899) is the main antagonist of Tekken 5. He is the father of Heihachi Mishima and the founder and former head of the Mishima Zaibatsu. Later, he was main protagonist and become Perge Sages Jinpachi is also infamous for being the very first unplayable boss in the series. Though he can be selected in the PS2 and PSP versions via cheat devices, he was made playable in the PS3 version of Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection and will appear in the upcoming Tekken Tag Tournament 2. Miscellaneous Information: Nationality : Japanese Occupation : N/A, Founder and Former Head of Mishima Zaibatsu, Perge Sages 'Age ': Unknown 'Alignment ': Good then Evil (in possesed form) later becomes Good again History Past Jinpachi is the father of Heihachi Mishima and the founder of the Mishima Zaibatsu. He is also friends with Wang Jinrei and a respected martial arts master. However, Jinpachi's life takes a turn for the worse when the greedy Heihachi stages a coup d'etat and steals the company from him. Jinpachi attempts to retake the company when Heihachi enters the military industry, but fails and is imprisoned underneath a Mishima compound, Honmaru. Sometime later, he dies of starvation, until he is resurrected by a mysterious entity. Tekken 5 Having been taken over by a vengeful spirit and granted incredible supernatural powers, Jinpachi breaks out of Honmaru when the compound is destroyed during a battle between Heihachi, Kazuya and an army of Jack-4s sent to kill Kazuya. With the news of Heihachi's apparent demise, Jinpachi takes over the company from behind the scenes and organizes the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 in the hopes that someone will kill him before the spirit takes him over completely (to the point that he writes to Wang, asking him to compete and put an end to the Mishima bloodline which has been cursed by Heihachi's greedy ambitions). In the tournament final, Jinpachi is confronted by his great-grandson, Jin Kazama, who defeats Jinpachi in mortal combat and puts him to rest at last. Tekken Tag 2 Jinpachi shows an appearance in TTT2. He is playable with many different costumes to customize with. Also if he is victorious in a fight with anyone close to him (e.g. hiehachi, wang etc) he has his own special winpose) Power Rangers After legacy of Jinpachi, Shadow (as the reborn hedgehog) revive him and create his very first monster, but disaster accident becames with his spirit and created horribly humanoid named Darkros by Jinpachi. He later become Perge Sages and imprisoned her. Ending Jinpachi laments that nobody was able to defeat him, and transforms into a much more demonic form as the spirit takes him over completely. This ending is only shown when the player loses to Jinpachi and decides not to continue. Character Relationships *Heihachi Mishima - Son. *Kazume Mishima - Daughter-in-law. *Kazuya Mishima - Grandson. *Lee Chaolan - Adoptive Grandson. *Lars Alexandersson - Grandson. *Jin Kazama - Great Grandson. *Friends with Wang Jinrei. *Awoke Mokujin in Tekken 5. *Ms Alexanderson-former daughter in law Gameplay Jinpachi is a master of the Mishima Style of fighting. In his possesed form he can perform a powerful stun attack similar to Azazel and also can launch fireballs from his stomach which can be hard to dodge. Trivia *Despite first appearing in Tekken 5, he did not become a playable character until the PS3 port of Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection. *Jinpachi was close to his grandson Kazuya, when the boy was a child. This is possibly another reason Heihachi resented Jinpachi so much. *His appearance closely resembles that of Gouken from the Street Fighter series. Category:Villains Category:Allies Category:Former Villain Category:Male